Stupid Cupid/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (Michelle and Tasha are watching a movie) (Michelle and Tasha blow their noses) (Stop watching watching the movie) Lilth: I don't get, she just fell in love with her enemy. Tasha: It's the power of love Lilith. Can you imagine a world without g Gossip Girls and brainless men falling in love. Lilith: Yeah sure, but I'm sorry to tell you there's no power in love. It's science. Michelle: (gasps) Were you born without a heart or something. Lilith: New studies show love is a neuronal stage caused be predisposition to share a common emotional state. Tasha: Omg Lilith, don't be an idiot. You really need to watch more soaps and read fewer books. Lilith: I can prove it if you want. Want yo bet. Tasha: (gasps) Did she say... Lilith: Of course I did. So if I'm right you'll have to clean my room for the rest of the semester. Tasha: Okay. But if I win you have to clean mine. You've got to a harbor festival ends to prove you're theory. May the best girl win. Tasha: Salads Cream that's the future. Salad with ice cream on top. Michelle: Uh yeah, sounds tasty. Tasha: (Tasha starts eating her food) Mmm. (An envolope falls from under Tasha's bowl) That's weird, what's that.(Reading letter) Tasha you're my BAE I wish I was the first ray of sunshine that comes through your window every morning. (Finishes reading the letter) Oh boy, you sure know how to win Tasha's heart. (Michelle sees an envolope on the floor) Tasha:Sounds like an Austin Zimmer song. Did you get one too Miche? Michelle: Hmm. Tasha: What does yours say? Michelle: Right. What? I mean..not a big deal. (Will walks by the Indie Girls' table) Will: Hey what's up? Lilith: Weird, but predictable behavior. Panton 207 on the cheeks, shiny eyes. Hmm, same goes for subject 007. Michelle: Subject? Lilith: This is just the first stage of my study. And you just feel for my trick, watching you guys I can validate my first theory. The brain reacts when the perfect subject feels a connection with some kind of a... Michelle: Stop it Lil. What do a of these things mean? Lilith: I'm just proving my theory and I'm totally gonna win the bet. Tasha: This isn't funny. I really thought I had a chance with the perfect guy. And now what? You owe me a day with Austin. Lilith: Relax subject 007 this is just the first stage. Michelle: Yeah, and you need yo stop it. Lilith: Too late. Julia: Oh my, Will you finally decided to confess you're love. Rita: Keep calm Julia, you don't even know if he's the secret admirer. Everyone recived a letter. Julia: Are uou saying I'm not Will's damsel in distress. Will: Have you noticed Julia's head is huge. (Michelle accedentally runs into Walters) Walters: Ouch. (Michelle sees an evolope on her dareway and gets rid of it) Walters: Michelle you dropped something. Hmm.. Lilith': Okay, if I put this here plus this other..oh this makes no sense. I need to do it again. What, are you going yo give me the formula? Hmm. (Lilith randomly puts gifts at peoples doors) (Lilth knocks on Julia's door) (Lilith leaves flowers by one of the students) (Michelle opens her door to find a disk she picks it up looks around and sees Walters) (Lilith continues working on her "love test") Lilith: Oh. (Michelle walks up and slams the disk onto the table in front of Lilith) Michelle: You have to stop this game Lilith. Lilith: And lose the chance of proving my theory. Michelle: But not like this Lil. Lilith: Whateves, besides I'd never give such an ordinary present. Michelle: Who else would do this? Lilith: My budget can barely handle cards, candy and flowers. Maybe you really do have an admirer. Michelle: (gasps) Omg Lilith, what did you do? Lilith: Don't look at me. I can't control my subjects reactions. Michelle: Oh, so now you belive in love. Lilith: No. Actually fate and love are just concepts that have a theoretical basis on.. Michelle: I get it. Just please don't. Just fix what you did. Lilith: Hmm. Julia: Oh Will, is that a new shirt? I love it. Lilith: Hmm. Tasha: Dude, this is the best idea I've ever had. Even better than the Salads cream. Michelle: Why don't you try ordinary food Tosh? That doesn't look healthy. Tasha: I'm still so young. I need to experiement. Omg Michelle, I want to go on the rowboats. Please, please, please. (Goes over to the rowboats) Tasha: Boy, you look terrible. Do you need some food? What's wrong? Sam: I think boats make him feel sick. Michelle: Why is he here then? Sam: I don't know. A sense of adventure. (Julia shows up) Julia: You-hoo Will, I'm here. Civilian: Only 2 at a time. Michelle: Wait. Civilian: I said only 2. Michelle: But I'm with them. Civilian: That's one, there's a spot on that one. Michelle: Okay Michelle, lets fininsh this. (Michelle jumps into the rowboat) Walter: Michelle. Michelle: Hey Walter. Walter: but.. Michelle: You're a nice guy and um.. Walter: Yes. Michelle: Smart.. Walter: Yeah. Michelle: I mean um. Walter: Sorry Michelle, but our love is impossible. Michelle: Wait, what? Walter: Yeah, you know your letter was nice. I don't want to hurt you're fellings. Michelle: Excuse me, what letter? I never sent you any letter. Walter: But.. Michelle: And wasn't you who sent me all those gifts. Walter: Wait, gifts? I think you're confused Michelle. I would never do anything that. My heart belongs to Amy. Michelle: Hmm.. (Walter hands flowers to Amy) Michelle: Oh my god. I'm going to kill Lilith. She's behind this. Hey Walter, mabey you can fo me a favor. (Lilith is watching Madame Forbes and Mr. Grasso through binoculars) Lilith: Come on, come on, come on. I can see the love. (Madame Forbes throws water on Mr. Grasso) Lilith: Total fail. Fail. (Lilith stops watching them) Tasha: Okay Lil times over. Where's the evidence? Lilith: Well I.. Michelle: I could have never imagined we had so much in common. Walty we're going to be so happy together. Walter: I'm trying to get use to being a Castonova. Maybe it's my new deodorant. It attracts every girl at Piny. Michelle: (laughs) Isn't he adorable. Tasha: Really? Walter: Yeah I have to be with my true love, Michelle. Lilith: Yeah! Tasha: But, you can't be with him Michelle. What about Will? Michelle: Will? Walty is my true love. Lilith: Who's cleaning now? Who's cleaning now? Walter: You are. Michelle: You took the bait. Lilith: What? Michelle: Tasha wants her shirts organized by color. Tasha: And Miche likes it organized by season. Lilith: You win guys I didn't find the secret of love. Oh, I swear I will one day though. So now I have to send apology letters to everyone at school because of my Cupid's love fever. Michelle: Sending us presents to fall in love with each other. Who were you thinking? Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes